Usuario discusión:Darkuss99
Bienvenido a mi discusión :3 Archivo:Marth_Dance.gif Na, aquí bailando 8D, firma o no contesto c: ... Fucking bitch Archivo:Sonrie.png (?) Perdona,peo es que me gustan tus sprites y me he copiado (?) Además,estoy un poco drogui hoy Archivo:Sonrie.png (?) Merry Christmas...Archivo:Cara_de_Typhlosion.png...and a Happy New Year! 22:02 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Yayy o3o Estilo Darky o3o YAYZ (? Ne,enserio,esta cara Archivo:Sonrie.png me pone drogui (?) Merry Christmas...Archivo:Cara_de_Typhlosion.png...and a Happy New Year! 19:09 21 dic 2011 (UTC) .... ¡Feliz Navidad Manita! Archivo:Cara_tierna.png -Tiro confeti (?)- Pasatelo bien, muuuuuuuy bien, espero que te encanten tus regalos, y que tengas la mejor suerte del mundo. Pasatelo genial, y disfruta! Archivo:=3.png Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Im a Suishiram (?) x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Fuck Yeah! x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif BY: Suikun-chan Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 13:36 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday (?) Ya te hice el regalo de navidad en PE x3U Pos nada....Feliz Navidad,Darky!! 8D Merry Christmas...Archivo:Cara_de_Typhlosion.png...and a Happy New Year! 15:08 25 dic 2011 (UTC) D8 ALEJATE,MOSTER HUNTER D8 (?) Huye* (? Es que me has viciado esa jodida canción 83 Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 17:18 25 dic 2011 (UTC) ... *Se come el mazo* O3O ...Estamos haciendo Rol O3O Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 17:32 25 dic 2011 (UTC) :O Marida de toto ewE(?)Adicto a Yugioh duelist of the roses :D 18:10 27 dic 2011 (UTC) ... Si no lo digo de mal.Me dejas seguir con esa plantilla??? Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif3...2...1...Feliz año nuevo!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gifCelebralo con nosotros!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif 17:34 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Ok Mmmm....a ver...... Colores: Lo negro de tu plantila DeepPink y lo blanco HotPink. (Luka!!!) En este orden: (Aqui va el título,la imagen y la frase de debajo de la foto.) Nombre: Edad: Fecha de registro: Novela: Pokémon favorito: Personaje favorito: OC: Colores favoritos: Vocaloid favorito: Animal favorito: BFF: Y nada más.Creo.. MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif3...2...1...Feliz año nuevo!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gifCelebralo con nosotros!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif 21:04 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias!!! Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif3...2...1...Feliz año nuevo!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gifCelebralo con nosotros!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif 21:43 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Aqui... tienes la famosisisima tabla "ewe" Lol. Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Im a Suishiram (?) x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Fuck Yeah! x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif BY: Suikun-chan Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 12:03 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Tu Nyan Cat Archivo:Nyan_cat.gifEsperamos que lo cuides :3 PokeCountry's FarmArchivo:Uvas.gif At your service UTAU Cuando haces un sprite y le llamas por ejemplo XXXXXX UTAU,¿Tiene que tener algo en especial o no? 3...2...1...Feliz año nuevo!!! 12:28 5 ene 2012 (UTC) n3n ok,mejoramelo n_n Y si no es mucho pedir.........Me puedes hacer el de Paulette??? Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 16:13 8 ene 2012 (UTC) nwnU No lo conozco nwnU. Pero dime que se hace allí, ¡nunca he oído hablar de él! u.uU Pero procuraré apuntarme ò3ó Una verdadera guerrera.Te reto a un combate. 19:30 11 ene 2012 (UTC) la historia completa es... Q bueno, descubriendo de apoco (como q mi pagina de usuario estaba basia y q en contre el icon de iroha en una carpeta en mi musica) la verdad es q no subi la imagen o deje la pajina en blanco fue mi hermano... de creerme o no, mis mas sinseras disculpas por todo lo susedido si no me crees nose como probartelo... q coloquen la condicion.y tu no eres mala todo lo contrario eres justa. la proximaves en venenare la puerta(ok esono pero si voy a tenr mas cuidado para q no pase algo asi otra vez. ATT:Catherine YESYESYESYESYES YES YES YES YES YEYEYEYEYEYEEEEEEES!!! Sorry pero esque tenia MUCHAS! ganas de entrar, pero pensaba que me odiariais me hechariais y que vagaria entre las wikis como una vagabunda (Problem?) pero ahora se que no porque tengo a una individua mas que me quiere :3 (esperemos ¬.¬(?)) Archivo:Flygon OCPA.png Flygon and LuxrayArchivo:Flygon icon.gifArchivo:Luxray icon.gif Gotta Kill the WORLD!! Archivo:Luxray OCPA.png 21:23 20 ene 2012 (UTC) PD: YEES! :3 WTF!? MAMI! porque regañas a caty!? 00:44 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Podria Salir en tu novela de Teselia esque no me dio tiempo de apuntarme gracias. Archivo:Linda_MM_mejorado.pngFeliz año!!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png 10:10 10 dic 2011 (UTC) 21:12 31 dic 2011 (UTC) 17:16 24 ene 2012 (UTC) Yayz. (ewe) YAYZ YAYZ O3O. Mira mira. Archivo:Pantallazo.png YAYZ. Ya se que es natural de que frost viole, pero ya que pusimos las normas OE3. Pobre peluche (?). Hay mas o3o Archivo:Pantallazo-2.png Pobre leo juan y ultra (?) MAS MAS O3O Archivo:Pantallazo-1.png YAYZ. POBRE DE MI D8 ¿Que puñetas hacemos ahora? OE3.... Algo macabro ? ewe Archivo:Cara_de_Suicune.pngSui can call me;)... Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngYAY Archivo:Fluttershy.png 17:50 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Etto... Dije No pokemon's de doble tipo ._. [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Silver Moon! Crystal Power...']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Therapy... Kiss!']] 17:20 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Can you help me? Pues eso, me ayudas a hacer un sprite de Archivo:Paulette_para_nebu.png UTAU??? Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 10:50 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Etto...(nwnU|||) Pues termine los overworlds, demo...verás, tuve un problema y el mejor resultado que obtuve fue de Elizabeth con la ropa del sprite alterno pero con cabello corto, y suelto.Gomene~ .w. Archivo:Elizabeth_Mix_Overworlds.png De nuevo, Gomenasai~ .w. [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Silver Moon! Crystal Power...']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Therapy... Kiss!']] 21:43 13 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola! Darky puedes hacerme unos overwolds de mi oc .3.? Archivo:Marty_Rica_Nuevo.png Porfavor, si no puedes dimelo Soy Tu Madre! xD 21:02 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Holaaa! Darky :3 Pues.. Hola! =3 Tu me conoces verdad ToT? (?) pues claro que si , si yo soy Zatsu ewe. Que era lo que queria decirte... es.... sii... puedo ser tu amigo (friend =3) Muchas gracias (si me respondes ED) Pues YO! Ya me conoces :3 Respondeme! 01:11 20 feb 2012 (UTC) owo Pues... ya lo he leido cuando tu no estabas ewe Pues .... si quieres que sea tu amiga ponme un pichu y estamos a mano (?) y creo que eso es todo ^^ yo nada mas y menos (ewo) Ya me conoces :3 Respondeme! Oye ¿Puedo colgar aqui mis fakes? [[Usuario:Fubukimaru|'Licencia']] '''para' [[Usuario Discusión:Fubukimaru|'matar.']]'' 12:46 26 feb 2012 (UTC) FAVOR Me puedes hacer el sprite (pokemon) de Amai Koneko???? Soy Nebu ...Que bonito... Creía que Sui era la cofundadora,estaría pendiente de esta wiki y la cuidaría y todo eso...Qué decepcionante,la verdad...Es cómo cuando en MM 2 se descubre que Dusknoir es malo D8< ¡Sorpresa D8ℓιηα]]•αιнαηєArchivo:Lina_icon.pngArchivo:Reuniclus_icon.png 20:05 6 mar 2012 (UTC) -w- Vale, enserio. ¿Y ahora esto?. Me culpáis por estar en una wiki distinta. Yo NO pienso irme de la wikia. Yo solo voy ahí porque solamente ahí puedo ver a la mayoria de mis amigos de PF. ¿Enserio creían que hago mas ediciones que aquí? -w-. Si solamente ahí tengo una serie U-NA D8< Dios no puedo creer que por tan poca cosa me hecheis culpa ;w; Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.png' La chica abeja ♪ Suya Suya! =3'Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif 20:15 6 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola Que bonitoh título ♥ Bueno el punto es que... puedo copiarme el estilo de tu página de usuario, obvio con otros colore y toda la cosa, pero... puedo D: y eso de los VS con emociones... esque es tan genial D:, мϊηϊмϊzз♥ ¡Feliz Navidad! 21:33 7 mar 2012 (UTC) Gashias x33 Gracias :D! Pero... faltan un par de cosas.. no? xDUU Intentaré ayudar en lo que pueda :3 Talking Dolphin · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Talk with me! :33]] 18:02 20 mar 2012 (UTC) Darky :3 Bueno, me quedare :3 Pero... No se que cosas hacer aqui... Solo editare mi usuario por mientras :3 Y mi firma XD Archivo:Chi2.jpgChi-Chan ^^ Juguemos!! 8D Archivo:Chi2.jpg 20:25 26 mar 2012 (UTC) Manita D8< Vente al xat ese del club de pokemon, que ahí por lo menos podemos hablar D8< Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.png' La chica abeja ♪ Suya Suya! =3'Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif 08:21 30 mar 2012 (UTC) MARTH-SAN DD8< Claro que puedes encargarte del torneo >u< De todos yo no lo hubiera hecho mejor *ming* Bueno espero que todo salga bien o3o 13:19 30 mar 2012 (UTC) Darky, Darky, Darkyta 8D (??) Bonito gif bailarín o3o(?) Buenu, como ahora me aburro mucho, porque mi internet es una mierda y no me deja entrar en los chat's (83U) Me preguntaba si no os importaría sii yo y una panda de locos (8D) nos unieramos a la wiki :3 es un poco tonto preguntar, pero por si acaso x3U podríamos subir el resto de caras MM/spirtes/Archivos NB que falten, si quieres, claro n_nU también me cambiaré el nombre del user y blah blah blah kesha o3o pero ese es otro tema x3 Entonces... ¿Podríamos? Archivo:Meow.gif Alone... · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Or Whit You...?']] 23:49 15 a 17:48 15 may 2012 (UTC)